Dr. von Andrian will collaborate with several BSCC investigators in studies utilizing the intravital microscopy core. In this facility in vivo experiments requiring video microscopic observations of microvascular events will be performed in anesthetized mice. Interactions of murine and human red blood cells with microvascular endothelial cells, platelets, leukocytes and extracellular matrix molecules will be studied using established models in four different organs: the bone marrow, cremaster muscle, subiliac lymph node, and Peyer's patch/lamina propria of the gut. Each of these organs posses a microvascular bed that is characterized by distinct function, anatomy, hemodynamic properties, adhesive specificity, and accessibility for experimental manipulation and observation. These diverse panel of unique in vivo models will allow BSCC investigators to choose one or more physiologic settings that provide optimal experimental conditions to investigate various pathophysiologic and therapeutic aspects of sickle cell disease. The core will also provide its expertise and assistance in the planning, analysis and interpretation of in vivo experiments.